


Кусь

by Anaquilibria, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, Cardassians, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, WTF Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Возбуждённый кардассианец может укусить. И кусает.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кусь

_Кусаться здорово! Похоже на поцелуй, только есть победитель.  
(«Доктор Кто» 06x04, «Жена Доктора»)_

Возбуждённый Гарак очень больно кусается.

Об этом Джулиан узнаёт в самый неподходящий момент: лёжа под Гараком, отчаянно пытаясь потереться о влажную щель под мягким серым животом, слушая, как сбивается дыхание Гарака…

...а потом шею пронизывает болью.

Прежде чем Джулиан успевает что-то сообразить, Гарак сброшен, обездвижен и прижат к постели. Пальцы Джулиана сомкнуты на его запястьях.

Гарак медленно и развратно облизывает губы, глядя на него из-под ресниц. На его языке — ещё одно углубление-«ложка», и Джулиан думает, что нужно бы потом расспросить… стоп.

— Какого, Гарак? — возмущается он. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Рефлекс-с-с, — глядя на его шею, с нескрываемым удовлетворением отвечает Гарак, и Джулиан как-то слишком остро чувствует сонную артерию совсем близко к пульсирующему центру боли. — Будь у вас шейные гребни, доктор, вам бы очень понравилос-с-сь.

— Это было просто больно, — обиженно говорит Джулиан.

Он разжимает хватку на руках Гарака с лёгким уколом стыда: не забыть потом проверить, остались ли синяки, — садится, осторожно трогает шею и тоже шипит, но совсем по другой причине.

Гарак выглядит едва ли не оскорблённым, когда Джулиан слезает с кровати и шлёпает к зеркалу; внушительное красное пятно на шее уверенно движется к отёку, но крови нигде нет. Джулиан думает, не реплицировать ли лёд, но первый шок уже прошёл, и теперь шея просто глухо болит, неприятно, но не более. Что ж, регенератор справится.

Бесшумно подкравшийся Гарак возникает в зеркале за едва ли секунду до того, как холодные серые руки обхватывают Джулиана поперёк талии.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что у людей дейс-ствительно такая хрупкая кожа, — говорит Гарак без капли сожаления и вдруг лижет след от укуса; на этот раз вместе с болью Джулиана прошивает теплом, которое отдаётся по всей длине позвоночника, и он невольно откидывает голову на плечо Гарака. — С вами нужно быть ос-сторожнее, доктор.

Джулиан сглатывает. По коже пробегают мурашки.

— Идите сюда, дорогой мой. — Гарак мягко направляет его обратно к кровати. — Обещ-щаю, что не причиню вам боли.

Взрослый и опытный Джулиан, на появление которого нынешний всё ещё время от времени надеется, точно бы не поверил.

Хорошо, что его здесь нет.

— Несмотря на «хрупкость», как ты выражаешься, люди тоже опасны, — говорит Джулиан, просто чтобы не сдаваться так очевидно. — Мы — вполне достойные противники даже кардассианцам, Гарак.

— О, я знаю, — легко отвечает тот, опрокидывает его на кровать, и Джулиан вдруг совершенно не чувствует себя достойным противником тяжёлому, бронированному и очень зубастому существу над собой.

А потом Гарак целует его, неожиданно ласково, ведёт по шее кончиками пальцев, спускается губами ниже; Джулиан напрягается, чувствуя острые края зубов — но поцелуи остаются мягкими. Гарак явно заинтересован его сосками, потирает их, гладит выемкой языка, и Джулиан выдыхает, окончательно расслабляется, просто наслаждаясь нежными губами везде, пока Гарак исследует его.

Совесть, впрочем, напоминает ему, что, видимо, Гарак так нежен ради подыгрывания менее прочному партнёру, и хотя сейчас он — воплощение фантазий Джулиана, в этом-то и проблема.

Решив, что невнимательности к Гараку с него хватит, Джулиан обводит пальцами «ложку» на его груди — надо будет отключить переводчик и спросить правильные названия, но если озаботиться этим сейчас, с Гарака станется укусить ещё раз — и гладит шейные гребни, уверенно надавливая.

Гарак вздрагивает.

Джулиан крепко берёт гребни с обеих сторон и притягивает Гарака в поцелуй, растирая их пальцами; Гарак на долю секунды расслабляется, тяжелеет на нём — и Джулиан тут же подминает его под себя.

— Тебе нравится, когда их кусают? — Джулиан рассматривает шею Гарака; даже гладкая кожа на ней выглядит прочнее человеческой, но меньше всего Джулиану хотелось бы случайно сделать Гараку больно. — Можно… попробовать?

Вместо ответа Гарак несколько секунд смотрит прямо на него — а потом подставляет горло.

Джулиан вздрагивает всем телом.

— Третья чешуйка сверху, — говорит Гарак, и его дыхание слегка сбивается. — Укусы там... особенно приятны, доктор.

Послушно лизнув третью чешуйку, Джулиан от души сжимает на ней зубы. Гарак шипит и бьёт ногами по кровати.

— Ещё, — требует он.

Это один из тех редких случаев, когда Джулиан действительно благодарен модификациям: он кусает один гребень, сжимает и царапает второй, и хотя для него самого такие ласки закончились бы неприятной встречей с регенератором и обезболивающими, Гарак мотает головой, рвано дышит и стонет; его узорчатое тело напряжено, а руки вцепились в простыню до побелевших костяшек.

На краю сознания мелькает мысль, чего здесь больше: возбуждения или сложности довериться даже Джулиану, который точно не причинит Гараку вреда.

Он осторожно царапает краем зубов открытое горло Гарака и немедленно зацеловывает след.

Гарак распахивает глаза — что-то в них беспокоит Джулиана — и в следующий момент Джулиан снова прижат к постели.

— Вы так ласковы, доктор. — Гарак улыбается хищно и немного дико; пара чёрных прядей падает ему на лоб. — Даже когда кусаетесь.

Джулиан не может прочитать выражение лица Гарака, но слышит оттенок разочарования в голосе.

— Кардассианцы любят пожёстче? Хочешь, чтобы тебя связали и выпороли? — Он улыбается, давая понять, что это не обязательно воспринимать всерьёз.

— Отсутствие опыта не помогает ни вашему воображению, ни вашим формулировкам, — отмахивается Гарак так непринуждённо, будто это не он с набухшими тёмными гребнями, синевой во всех трёх «ложках» и сбитым дыханием нависает над Джулианом.

Отсутствие опыта?..

Стоп. Джулиан вовремя подавляет возмущённый протест — Гарак отвлекает его от главного.

Он суёт руку между их телами и находит скользкие полураскрытые складки, сразу запуская пальцы внутрь. Гарак шипит сквозь зубы, подаётся навстречу, и его член послушно выходит в подставленную ладонь Джулиана.

Кто бы что говорил про отсутствие опыта, торжествующе думает Джулиан.

Оттолкнув его руку, Гарак накрывает Джулиана собой, извивается на нём; его глаза зажмурены, гребни над ними сведены, губы сжаты, и выражение концентрации на его лице можно было бы принять за боль вне контекста.

Крохотные покрытые смазкой чешуйки идеально скользят вокруг члена Джулиана, и на какое-то мгновение он просто выключается от вспышек удовольствия.

— Гарак, — бормочет он, копируя круговые змеиные движения, и тянет голову Гарака вниз, целует сжатые губы, толкается языком, пока Гарак не начинает отвечать. Джулиан гладит его лицо, будто пытаясь распрямить, и наконец догадывается укусить край нежно-синего углубления на лбу.

Гарак ахает и замирает, и Джулиан чувствует, как вздрагивает его член, выплёскиваясь между ними; не выдержав — так близко! — он прижимает Гарака к себе и трётся о раскрытую щель раз, другой, третий, пока позвоночник не прошивает оргазмом.

Он приходит в себя, когда по телу Гарака волной проходит дрожь, которую Джулиан сначала принимает за расслабленную, но она не прекращается; теперь ему должно быть холодно, догадывается Джулиан и подтягивает сбитое в изножье тёплое одеяло, которое лежит в его постели специально на случай теплолюбивых шпионов там же. Укрыв себя и Гарака, он ритмично растирает чешуйчатые руки и спину, пока Гарак не замирает.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он, и Гарак пару раз моргает.

— Разве это не очевидно, дорогой доктор? — говорит он и целует Джулиана, легко кусая за нижнюю губу.

Джулиан улыбается, пытаясь, чтобы вышло не слишком самодовольно.

Гарак садится и хмуро смотрит на белёсые капли, вытекающие из него. Тяжело вздохнув, он зажимает щель ладонью, чтобы выбраться из постели.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Джулиан и сам переползает к нему, берёт за бёдра, отпихивая ладонь носом.

Его собственная сперма со смазкой Гарака — вкус очень на любителя, но удивлённый выдох сверху того стоит.

***

В этот раз Гарак остаётся.

Лёжа под боком у Джулиана, он едва заметно целует след от укуса на шее, лижет кончиком языка, возвращается снова и снова, как заворожённый.

— Можешь укусить, если хочешь, — обречённо говорит Джулиан. — Только не здесь и аккуратно.

— Ваша обходительность не имеет границ, доктор. — Гарак быстро касается языком его плеча, будто отмечая место, и действительно аккуратно захватывает кожу, слегка тянет на себя, устраиваясь и сразу же расслабляясь. Его дыхание щекочет шею; он весь какой-то умиротворённый, сонный и с вороньим гнездом на голове, и в порыве нежности Джулиан запускает пальцы в тонкие мягкие волосы, гладит их, приводя в относительный порядок взлохмаченные блестящие пряди.

Наверное, в следующий раз можно будет обвиться вокруг Гарака, как Джулиан обычно любит; насколько прилично быть осьминогом в третий раз? И чем второй раз отличается от третьего? Интересно, с точки зрения Гарака они ещё в начале отношений или уже в конце начала?

Гарак, почти дремлющий рядом с ним, — удивительно странное событие. Джулиан предлагает потоку сознания заткнуться и просто чувствует, как приятное изумление согревает его изнутри.

Лежать под тяжестью Гарака уютно даже несмотря на то, что скоро Джулиану захочется нормально дышать. Гарак не спешит разжимать зубы на его плече; чем дальше, тем глуше становится боль и тем внушительнее будет синяк.

Джулиан слышит странный звук — что-то вроде скрипящего урчания — и понимает, что это Гарак, едва заметно покачивающий головой.

Это даже как-то мило. Пожалуй, этот след он оставит на память.

***

— А неплохая игра!

Майлз хлопает его по плечу, и Джулиан едва не складывается от прямого попадания по синяку.

— Эй, ты чего? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Майлз.

В попытках сообразить правдоподобное враньё Джулиан молчит на мгновение дольше, чем нужно.

— Забудь, — говорит Майлз, стремительно краснея. — Даже знать не хочу.

**Author's Note:**

> Кардассианская анатомия взята из [хэдканона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846) tinsnip. Частичная цитата в саммари — оттуда же.


End file.
